Clubbing
by whitehitsugaya
Summary: One minute they were dancing. The next he found himself in a closet roughly shoved against a wall and a burning passion running through his veins. He was so close, so close. Twincest, yaoi


Summary: One minute they were dancing. The next he found himself in a closet roughly shoved against a wall and a burning passion running through his veins. He was so close, so close.

*Author's Note: The beginning might be a little boring but believe me it gets hot. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but I really wish I did right now. I could go for some twins. :D

*There some songs that I played while making this fic. They don't really go with the fic themselves but they got me motivated to write this so I'll just post them up here. Breaking Benjamin - Dance with the Devil, and Breath. Both really good songs by the way.

* * *

It was Saturday night and the Host Club had decided to go on a little field trip. Clubbing. It was the twins that suggested the outing. All had opposed until they just so casually mentioned what better way to get Haruhi into a slinky little black dress. This immediately gave Tamaki a nose bleed and firm resistance from the girl in question. It wasn't until Kyoya mentioned doubling her debt that she agreed to go but they were going none the less. They had decided to skip out of going to any place that any of their family members owned that way they could cut loose without having to worry to much about keeping up reputations. It was up to Haruhi then to find the place.

The club was of modest size. It wasn't bad actually. At first it was surprising that Haruhi had come up with anything but apparently her father had delivered alcohol here at one time or another and she had had to rent a cab to go pick him up after he had gotten to much to drink.

It didn't take much persuading to get in either. The bouncer was relatively cheap and settled for $500. They couldn't stand in line where people might recognize them and the bouncer agreed to had "never saw them." Inside the club was dark. The only illumination came from the blue tinted lights that swung crazily over a seething mass of bodies that dipped and rolled with the blaring music emitting from the huge speakers that surround the circular room.

Tamaki wasted no time entering the fray pulling a kicking and screaming Haruhi with him. Takashi and Hunny entered next presumably to go rescue said Haruhi from her doom. Kyoya had disappeared, last seen heading towards the bar. That left the twins alone.

"Dance with me Kaoru." The hot breath from the older Hitachiin twin sent shivers down the younger brother's back. Those four words were laced with a mischievous undertone that promised something dark and alluring. Kaoru set off after Hikaru losing him every now and again only to spot the flaming red hair weaving in and out between the hundreds of bodies that encircled him. The club was packed. The music was pounding; the people just a blur hands and legs touching and pushing.

Kaoru was in a sweat, he could no longer see Hikaru and the lights set a dizzying motion to the pack of bodies surrounding him. His mind was sent racing when someone grabbed his hips from behind forcefully pulling him into a solid body.

"You look lost little brother." The same mischievous tone as before whispered huskily into Kaoru's ear. The relief that passed over him was swiftly swept away by annoyance.

"Hikaru damn it don't do that to me."

"Ah come on Kaoru I'm just having … a little fun." Hikaru's gravely voice brought forth an enticing moan from Kaoru's lips. Kaoru turned to face Hikaru before his brother's hands were once more on his hips rocking him this way and that in time to the music. All to soon Kaoru's world became hazy. The fast paced beat of the club. The writhing bodies. The delectable friction produced from the hard grinding motion between his hips and Hikaru's. A low groan found it's way into the open air before Kaoru could stop it.

Hikaru jerked his head as he stared hard at his brother through lust filled eyes. Sweat had found it's way down Kaoru's neck disappearing under the tight black shirt that covered all his upper body except the thin sliver of pearly skin peeking through from the gap between the jeans that hung deliciously low off his slim hips. Kaoru's hands had fisted themselves lightly into Hikaru's shirt near his waist, his eyes were half lidded as his mouth formed the words to the song they were currently dancing to. Hikaru drank in the sight. His brother was hot and it was turning him on. It took all his restraint to keep from jumping him then and there. It was much to his relief when the DJ announced a break in the music letting Hikaru pull his twin off the dance floor.

"Let's get a drink Kaoru. God knows we need it." His voice was strained and his breathing unstable. He needed to get away from all these people and fast. At last he spotted an opened door. He shoved Kaoru through before he could protest, shutting and blocking it from the inside so no one could get in.

"Umm Hikaru there's no drinks in he…" He was quickly cut off as Hikaru pushed him into the back wall and covered his mouth in a bruising kiss. When it broke Kaoru gasped, Hikaru's eyes were aflame with desire his whole appearance disheveled from the erratic dancing they had just done.

"Just look what you've done to me Kaoru." The sentence hung hard in the air with Hikaru's chest heaving as he ground his hips into the boy who held his entire heart. Kaoru's eyes rolled back. The friction felt sooo good. He was hot, bothered, and needed his brother. His hands scratched at the wall behind him as Hikaru rolled into him again and again. Kaoru was crazed. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, Hikaru!" It took all his strength in order shove his older brother off him. This game had gone on long enough. Hikaru hit the other side with enough force to knock the breath from his body. He had no time to recover before Kaoru had ripped open his shirt dragging his nails down the perfectly toned chest leaving dark welts all along its length. His lips capturing Hikaru's in a mind blowing kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance. He couldn't stand the heat pooling at the center of his entire being.

"Don't you dare make me beg Hikaru. Finish what you fucking started." In a matter of seconds Kaoru found him self up against the wall with Hikaru's knee pressed against the inside of his thigh. Hikaru busily undoing the button to Kaoru's jeans as he trailed searing kisses down his neck stopping to bite at his collarbone before reaching in to pull out Kaoru's throbbing length. Hot and dripping with precum. Kaoru cursed before bucking into Hikaru's hand. He had to bite his lip before any other cries of ecstasy could be made. A devilish smile crept it's way onto Hikaru's face as he leaned over placing one of his hands on the side of Kaoru's head to whisper in his ear.

"Kaoru." Hikaru purred "Do you like this?" Hikaru started pumping Kaoru's member. A strangled yes tore its way out of Kaoru's throat before a groan of satisfaction. "How about this?" Hikaru enjoyed watching his brothers eyes widen and fingers clench as he pleasured him in a way no one else had, his thumb teasing the tip as he pumped him harder. A nod of consent was all the younger boy could manage between ragged gasps of pleasure. Good. "Well I'll bet you'll just love this." Hikaru nipped at Kaoru's ear before getting on his knees and taking all of Kaoru into his mouth at once. His head bobbing as his teeth scraped along the top. His other hand cupping his brother's balls.

The younger Hitachiin twin grabbed Hikaru's hair as he bucked into the moist cavern that sent his mind reeling. His brain was on overdrive trying to process all the sensations assaulting his body. Sweat dripped from his brow as he started thrashing, his whole body shuddering as Hikaru sent him over the edge again and again. Finally he was spent as Hikaru lapped up the rest of Kaoru's seed. Kaoru slowly slipped down the wall panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hik-Hikaru that was… It was…" Kaoru slowly trailed off as Hikaru pulled him into sweet kiss.

"My darling outoto you are too cute. But let me help supply you with words to express my sheer amazingness, of course there's amazing, mind-blowing, phenomenal, incredible, maybe even sensational. Or how about all five." The twins laughed together at the small joke. It was then that Kaoru noticed Hikaru shift uncomfortably.

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" Kaoru slowly crawled over to his brother pushing him back until he could straddle him. "I don't suppose you're up for another round, ne?" Both boys laughed until falling into a searing kiss that started up another episode of strangled cries and fevered pants of need.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when most of the group gathered around the exit to the club. Haruhi was belittling Tamaki for embarrassing her.

"I was just having a drink with him Tamaki."

"I could see it in his eye's Haruhi he was a pervert."

"He couldn't be any worse then you!" challenged Haruhi. Tamaki just scuttled over to a corner to sulk. Haruhi sighed it was like she was actually his daughter. Jeez.

Takashi had a sleeping Hunny thrown over his shoulder. The poor boy had exhausted him self whilst running throughout the club dragging Takashi along in a game of hide and seek that they would never be playing here again. Kyoya seemed like his old self if not a little wobbly from a few drinks. It's a good thing they had taken a taxi. The twins, well, let's just leave it at not present.

* * *

* Authors Note: Ahem well that was my first attempt at yaoi let alone twincest. Actually, my first attempt at any lemon at all. Personally I thought that it wasn't half-bad if I do say so myself. It turned me on that's for sure. Lol. Oh, Kaoru might seem a little OOC but I don't think anyone knows what he acts like when he's in a state of frenzy. Anyway please read and review I really need to know how this came out. Thanks!


End file.
